Une amnésie providentielle
by shunrei
Summary: Akané est brusquement frappée d'amnésie après un accident lors d'un match et elle va essayer d'arranger les choses entre deux de ses amis.


Auteur : shunrei vtiffayhotmail.com  
Disclaimer : Les persos de I'll ne sont pas à moi même si je ne les  
refuserai aps si on m'en faisait cadeau.  
Notes : Alors je la trouve mignonne c'est un Shonen-Ai tout simple tout  
court et tout plein de bons sentiments.  
  
Sumiré se réveilla ce matin-là à l'hôpital Général de Tokyo. Elle se  
demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Une infirmière entra.

  
  
"- Bonjour, Melle Yoshikawa, comment allez-vous ? lui demanda t-elle avec  
un grand sourire, mais voyant ses yeux s'écarquillés, elle se rapprocha.  
Que se passe t-il ?   
  
- Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Qui suis-je ? Je ne  
me rappelle plus. s'il vous plaît aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Je ne  
comprends pas.  
- Ne bougez pas, arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je vais chercher le Docteur."   
  
Et elle sortit rapidement de la chambre. quelques instants plus tard, elle  
revint accompagné du Docteur Osata, qui l'examina rapidement, et lui fit  
faire des radios. En fin d'après-midi, il revint avec les résultats.   
  
- Alors lors de votre accident, vous êtes tombée sur la tête et vous avez  
un traumatisme crânien, assez impportant, votre amnésie en résulte. Je  
pense que ca ne durera pas, juste le temps que vous vous remettiez  
physiquement, ensuite votre mémoire reviendra d'elle-même.  
- Pouvez-vous me dire qui je suis, ce que je fais et comment je me suis  
bléssée ?  
- Alors vous vous appelez Sumiré Yoshikawa, vous avez 16 ans 1/2, vous êtes  
en 2ème année au Lycée Kouzu, et vous faites partie de l'équipe de basket.  
Votre accident a eût lieu pendant un match, vous avez sauté pour mettre un  
panier, vous vous êtes mal réceptionnée et êtes rentré dans le poteau. Vous  
êtes rester sans connaissance pendant une journée. Votre famille a ét  
prévenue ainsi que vos amis. Ils devraient venir vous rendre visite demain.  
- Merci de vos renseignements, c'est très gentil à vous."  
Elle se rallongea et se rendormit, le docteur sortit.   
  
Pendant ce temps là, Akané sortait de chez lui à toute vitesse, les parents  
de Sumiré venaient de le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il allait chez  
Hiiragi pour le prévenir que le lendemain, il n'irait pas à l'entraînement  
ni en cours, mais qu'il irait à l'hôpital pour aller voir sa jeune amie. Il  
frappa chez Hiiragi de toutes ses forces, la réaction de son ami ne se fit  
pas attendre.   
  
"- Hé pas la peine de s'énerver comme ca, j'arrive. Qui ose venir me  
déranger ? On ne peut pas être tranquille. (Il ouvrit la porte à la volée).  
Akané ? Que fais-tu là ? Un problème ? ca n'a pas l'air d'aller entre."  
Akané enta, il était tout frémissant, et pâle il avait l'air de ne pas  
savoir que dire. Et la tête qu'il faisait ne plaisait pas du tout   
Hitonari.  
"- Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
- Sumiré......Sumiré.....  
- Sumiré quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?  
- Elle a eût un accident, elle a perdu la mémoire, elle ne se souvient plus  
de rien, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du lui apprendre le basket,  
ca ne serait jamais arrivé.  
- Que crois-tu Akané que si elle n'avait pas fait de basket, elle n'aurait  
jamais eût d'accident, et redescend sur Terre, elle aurait pu avoir  
n'importe quel accident ne serait-ce qu'en traversant la rue. Allez, réagis  
un peu, Akané."  
Tachibana ne relevait toujours pas la tête, Hiiragi la lui leva et voyant  
des larmes dans les yeux du brun, il ne pût s'empêcher de boire les perles  
cristallines du bout des lèvres. Akané releva brusquement la tte et se  
cogna dans le menton du jeune blond. Il se releva à toute vitesse, se  
tourna vers lui et lui dit :  
- Si tu souhaites venir, je serai devant l'hôpital Général à 10h30. Je ne  
t'attendrai pas. A demain.   
  
( Hiiragi le regarda partir le coeur en peine, ne comprenant pas son  
impulsion, ayant peur d'avoir brisé leur amitié. Mais était-ce juste de  
l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le jeune basketteur. Mais il était vrai  
qu'il était depuis leur première rencontre attiré par lui. Et en voyant ce  
qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait que se l'avouer, il l'aimait. Mais  
peut-être l'avait-il perdu ? Il le saurait le lendemain.   
  
A l'heure dite, ils étaient tout les deux devant l'hôpital, l'air gêné. Ils  
montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et entrèrent.  
- Bonjour, Sumiré, Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bonjour, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Mais qui êtes vous ?  
Elle vit une grande douleur se peindre dans les yeux du brun vite remplacée  
par un sourire qui avait l'air faux. le jeune blond s'était avancé vers le  
brun et allait mettre sa main sur son épaule, mais il s'arrêta juste avant  
de la poser avec un sourire triste, il la regarda, et elle vit de la gaiet  
remplacée cette tristesse.  
- Alors, Sumiré, tu n'as pas put t'empêcher de faire des bêtises pour qu'on  
vienne s'occuper de toi. Au fait, je suis Hitonari Hiiragi, je joue dans  
l'équipe de basket du Lycée, mais on était ami même si on ne parlait pas  
beaucoup ensemble, et si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, n'hésite pas.  
- Merci et toi ?  
- Je suis Akané Tachibana, nous nous connaissons depuis le primaire, et  
nous sommes d'excellents amis. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Si  
tu as des questions à me poser n'hésite pas.  
- Je vais vous laisser, vous devez vouloir parler entre vous. Sumiré,  
n'hésite pas, je te laisse mon numéro. Tachibana on se revoit plus tard.  
- Attend on doit parler.  
- D'accord, je t'attends en bas. Sumiré à une prochaine fois.  
- Au revoir, hiiragi. N'hésites pas à repasser me voir. a bientôt.   
  
( Tachibana le suivit du regard, ne comprenant pas la déception qui  
accompagnait son départ. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste près de lui).   
  
( Sumiré suivit les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son ami, une  
image ne cessait de pas de repasser devant ses yeux, la tristesse dans les  
yeux d'Hiiragi, elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois  
que ca arrivait. Et la déception qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du jeune brun  
lui dépplaisait plus que tout. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse  
quelque chose pour eux.)  
- Akane, tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose s'il te plait ?  
- Bien sur, que souhaites-tu savoir ?  
- Voilà je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre Hitonari et toi. Alors ?  
- heu ce qui se passe ? Mais rien de spécial pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien, pour tout te dire tout à l'heure, Hiiragi voulait te prendre par  
l'épaule, pour te réconforter et il s'est arrêté mais il y avait une telle  
tristesse dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et toi, quand il est  
parti, il y avait une telle déception dans ton regard. Alors ? Il n'y a  
vraiment rien de spécial ? Allez, dis tout à ton amie chérie.  
- Hum, être amnésique ne te réussis pas. Alors, eh bien quand j'ai appris  
ton accident je me suis rendu chez lui, pour lui annoncer que je ne  
viendrai pas au lycée aujourd'hui, parce que j'allais venir te voir. Mais  
bon comme j'avais du mal à accepter ton accident, je ...., j'ai pleuré un  
peu et Hiiragi a séché mes larmes en les buvant ca m'a tellement surpris  
que je me suis enfui. Et on a pas trop eut le temps de parlé depuis. (Il  
releva la tête et vit les prunelles de son amie pleines de douceur.)  
- Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre,et  
vous ne vous en étiez même pas rendu compte. Il faut vraiment que vous  
régliez ca, allez vas-y.  
- Merci, Sumiré, je t'adore, veux tu savoir autre chose ?  
- heu, oui et moi est ce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un ?  
- Hum, pas que je sache, mais Mika (ta meilleure amie), semble dire que tu  
l'es de moi, mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
- je ne pense pas éprouver de sentiments amoureux pour toi, par contre je  
t'aime comme un frère.  
- Merci petite soeur, à bientot".   
  
(Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit pour rejoindre Hiiragi pour leur  
explication.)   
  
- Hitonari, excuse-moi, si je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite, hier. C'est  
parce que j'étais trop étonné. je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je suis  
désolé je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
- Je ne supportais pas de te voir triste, ni en train de pleurer, quand  
j'ai vu des larmes dans tes yeux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les arrêter.  
Je m'y suis sans doute mal pris. Excuse-moi. Je n'ai aps put m'en empêcher.  
- Je pense que je comprends, je n'aurais pas suppporter que ca t'arrive. Et  
je n'aurais pas accepter que ce malentendu nous sépare. En dehors de  
Sumiré, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pôur moi. je t'aime pas  
seulement comme un ami. Je ne te demande rien accepte juste de continuer   
être mon ami, je t'en prie.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Akané, j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi."  
Il approcha sa bouche de celle de son ami, ne sachant pas quelle serait la  
réaction de Akané. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, en dessina le  
contour avec sa langue, le jeune brun répondit à son étreinte. Ils  
explorèrent leur bouche comme s'ils souhaitaient en connaître chaque  
recoin.  
Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, la main dans la main, vers la chambre de la  
jeune basketteuse. En les voyant entrer Sumiré sourit.  
"- Je suis contente, vous avez réglé votre différend, il ne manque plus que  
ma mémoire et je serai la plus heureuse. Qu'allez-vous faire tout les deux  
au sujet de votre relation ?  
- Ben, nous n'allons pas changer grand chose, nous le dirons aux autres  
membres de l'équipe et nous resterons le plus naturel possible.  
- Vous avez raison, j'espère vite guérir. Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous  
faire partir, mais j'ai un gros coup de barre là. A bientôt." Elle les  
embrassa et se rallongea.  
Les semaines passèrent calmement, Sumiré se rétablissait tranquillement et  
ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, au fur et à mesure. Sa mémoire lui était  
presque totalement revenue. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital depuis quelques  
jours et tout se passait au mieux.  
D'après le Docteur Osata dans quelques semaines tout au plus, elle serait  
redevenue elle-même.  
  
OWARI  
  
Voilà elle est finie mais il est parfaitement possible que je fasse une  
suite, avec pour personnages principaux d'autres héros de la série je  
reverrais ca quand j'aurais fini les trois fics que j'ai en suspend. 


End file.
